Peter Snow
"a patriot and a real son of a bitch..."- Major Colins Fireteam Raptors Leader History Peter Snow II was born on the world Little Rock and from a young age Groomed for Command, He got his first taste of Combat as a cadet during a violent riot near parliament building as many law enforcement officers and soldiers defected at the age of 17 he took command of a detachment of his fathers guardsmen and dealt with the traitors with extreme force on the Rebels to protect the current prime minister at the time Robert Caranci and to make his father proud. When the last remaining Rioters and defectors fled to the sewers he locked them down and flooded them drowning all who where inside. For his valor he awarded the Golden Cross by Robert Caranci TRM's highest award for valor but was also kicked out of the cadet officer program and faced an Military court marshal. But all Charges where eventually called off due to his father using his considerable political favor to buy off the tribunal And Robert Caranci pardoning him After the events of the Trial all records of the incident where lost and his father put him in command of his personal guard, The Blue stripes and he led many raids during the TRM Civil war against loyalist and NuNs Forces. even though the records of his actions have been lost people fear him and the rumors that fallow him thus earning him the nickname "The Bloody Baron" TRM occupation After the Exon Occupation Snow and the Blue Stripes have gone missing along with Ciri leaving The Lord paramount of the Stormlands stannis the mannis as his Regent. The Quest In Westeros After Ciri accidentally sent Peter to the seven kingdoms he has done well for him self and has became the hand of the king for Stannis Baratheon helping in his war to gain the Iron Throne from the lannister's, In return for this Stannis Baratheon shall help him in the future. After the Death of King Rently Baratheon Stannis's Brother, Peter and the Rest of Stannis's host move to attack kings landing. Personality Peter has inherited many of his father traits, Such as his hotheadedness and his Nationalistic Ideals. But has also Developed many other of his own Traits such as his sense of justice and his sense of Remorse after the events on Mirdiem . however he does not let the past haunt him. He is one of the TRM's Best Field commander and as many who served under say "A Hard man but a just man". Unlike most of his family he does not dislike alien races infarct he believes that all races can live in harmony. Quotes "The Good does not eclipse the bad nor the bad the good" "Come with me and take this city!"- During the battle of Miridem " My enemy's have made the republic bleed. I shall not forget that nor forgive it"- During the riot at Parliament building "Pirates Deserters and gangsters that is all that inhabits this god forshaken planet !"- During the invasion of the planet of Oxfurt "NuNs should stay out of Republic Affairs! We can Rule ourselfs without their Help" during the battle on Sgima "Love.. A strange thing.." Category:TRM Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Missing